Watching & Waiting
by Lenea89
Summary: Kakashi Watches, Iruka Waits. Will either of them find the courage to act?
1. Watching

~*~

WATCHING

~Summery~

Kakashi is in love with Iruka. Why, when, and how much, were questions the silver haired man had to find the answer to by Watching the 'Sensual Sensei'.

The first two are fairly serious with a few good helpings of small humor. The third however might end up bordering on crack.

~Rating~  
K

~Warnings~

Yaoi, but nothing explicit. Just hints of seemingly unrequited love.

~Disclaimer~

I will own Naruto the day you see Kakashi and Iruka making out on screen. But for now I do not own Naruto or any of it's marvelous characters. Kishi-sama does.

~*~

* * *

Kakashi sat in the silent oak tree by the academy. Sadly the tree had been his hiding spot and perfect vantage point for a year. The view from the tall tree wouldn't be all that interesting to most. It offered a view of a grayish yellow, cracking wall on the left, an open field with ashen colored picnic tables scattered behind him, and a gravel walk way to the right. None of those views interested the jounin, it was the view directly in front of him that kept him at rapt attention.

Through the square windows, that could do with a wash, stood the lean chunin most commonly referred to as, Umino Iruka. His scar scrunched up as he smiled broadly and patted the last child's head as they left for home.

Kakashi waited in this tree nearly everyday, watching his obsession teach the little hellions that (If you believe the rumors like Kakashi did,) only master Iruka could handle. He watched half the time feeling like a stalker, the other half he felt like a love-sick teenager. And he wasn't sure witch feeling was any better than the other.

'How did this happen?' Kakashi groaned inwardly.

A simple answer to a simple question was all it took to ensnare the silver haired man. A year and a half ago Kakashi opened his big mouth and dutifully shoved his foot in it.

"They are no longer your students they are soldiers under my command."

That statement, meant to show that Kakashi had faith in his team, was the beginning of the great sharingan Kakashi's downfall. Kakashi saw the anger and emotions racing along Umino Iruka's face. 'Shinobis aren't supposed to show such emotions. Was the man really that worried? Why should this Iruka person care they haven't been his students for half a year!'

The meeting ended and the different shinobi went there own ways, save one. Iruka stayed and patiently waited as Sandaime-sama told him how to test the rookie-nine.

Later, under the stars and the nearly full but not quite moon on a random roof-top Kakashi met with the overly caring man to see how his squad did. They passed of course.

"You were right Kakashi-sensei, they're good." Iruka sighed. "They've all developed very impressive skills," he admitted ruefully. Though Kakashi could still see the worry in those deep eyes. Kakashi noticed that under the soft lighting the chunin seemed to glow even with worry etched onto his handsome face. Kakashi had thought at the time, 'Did I just think he was handsome? Okay he is. But still… '

A question, "Iruka-sensei, why did you object?"

An answer delivered with a small smile, "I care about them… they may be strong ninja under your command but I can't bring my self not to worry… to not care…" And Kakashi couldn't help see those chocolate eyes shine with unbridled emotion and truth.

And right then right there the first of Kakashi's masks fell away. Kakashi felt something stir. He wasn't as much of a cold hearted bastard that he didn't care for his team, the little brats grew on him after a while, but never, no, never, could he SHOW that he cared. Hell could freeze over and Kakashi still would not spill that deep kept secret.

This chunin however, was so caring so emotional… he let every little emotion flicker across his chocolate eyes. He was a man who wore his heart on his sleeve, and always would be. He was brave too to call out a jounin because he cared about his students… he was the only person who ever cared for Naruto… he was a brave, caring, smart, mother hen. And Kakashi suddenly found himself wishing the emotional, if a bit irrational, man before him would care about Kakashi so strongly too.

He nodded at the tan chunin and without a word beyond, "ah," sprinted off the roof and away from the strange thoughts and feelings the man had stirred in the stoic scarecrow.

And then a year and half later, Kakashi sat, like he has done many times before, in the lone oak outside the academy, his little crush that started that day developed into an emotion that if forced to name Kakashi would have to call, love.

Deny as he did he couldn't deny it any longer. The infatuation that started all that time ago grew as Kakashi unconsciously and consciously watched the younger man.

He watched Iruka round up the rowdy kids in his class. He was always firm but supportive too. And for punishment, he wasn't above hanging a student from the ceiling fan. Kakashi watched Iruka cheer his students on and guided them through the storm of pregenin-ness like a light house would a ship.

Kakashi watched as the chunin chased a pregenin's report in a wind whipped training field for an hour. Kakashi watched as the chunin tripped and went sprawling on the ground. He watched his chestnut hair get tousled in the unforgiving torrent of wind. He watched the man laugh at himself when he realized he had chased a blank paper for an hour. And Kakashi laughed along with him, his voice hidden by the roar of the wind.

Kakashi watched Iruka work. He was always focused unless distracted or taking part in the shenanigans of his fellow mission desk workers. He watched as Kotetsu and Izumo had a prank war, that Iruka won… no one could figure out how the scarred chunin was able to tie them both up in bras and panties and strap them to the desk with a sign that read 'Perverted workmates please taunt accordingly,' at least how he did it without them realizing till it was too late.

Kakashi watched Iruka obsess over keeping his house clean. How he scrubbed everything in bleach. Watched as the chunin brushed his soft hair and washed his face before bed. (Sadly Kakashi knows how stalker-ish he sounds.) Kakashi watched as he dipped his oreos in peanut-butter and had a dill pickle on the side. (EW?...)

Kakashi watched as Iruka trained lightly, his movements smooth, and causeing his shirt to raise up and barely show the small trail of dark hair that dared to tease the copy nin. He watched Iruka wipe the sweat from his face after a good training session. He watched as the sensei moved so unintentionally sensually to avoid having one of his own clones kick him.

Kakashi watched the chocolate eyes flutter closed, his dark eyelashes resting on the mans tanned cheek. Sometimes he watched as Iruka fell over his work desk and dozed over a student's paper.

Kakashi watched Iruka wave to every one he saw on the street, giving them a warm smile to boot. It took Kakashi exactly 2 weeks to find the difference in the tan man's smiles. Often he gave a true smile, but there were to many times Kakashi saw that that spark of warmth that indicated a true 'Iruka smile' was absent from the chunin's eyes.

Kakashi watched Iruka's inner pain. No one else ever saw it though Kakashi was shocked at how someone could miss the sad; spark suffocating, pain Iruka was in. He was happy most of the time, contented with his grading and mission filing. Then, his eyes would dim and his smiles would become less genuine and more of a mask.

Kakashi hated Iruka's fake smiles, not because they were a blatant lie, WHICH THEY WERE! But instead Kakashi hated them because he didn't have the right to cheer the chunin up. No matter how much Kakashi wanted to cheer the younger ninja, just hold him and console him, he could never. Kakashi was convinced Iruka would never be his to comfort.

Kakashi and Iruka were casual friends, be it friends with animosity. However with all the friendliness, Kakashi knew he didn't have he right to cheer the chunin up, to comfort him, he didn't even think he had a right to analyze the younger man's smile.

Still, Kakashi watched as he fell poofy head over heals in love with the sensual Sensei, Umino Iruka.

'Sensual sensei? I'll have to remember that one…' Kakashi thought to himself as he wrote the new nickname at the bottom of his famous Icha Icha. He never heard or felt the familiar chakra until it was too late.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you in that tree?" Chocolate eyes looked up at Kakashi's half-lidded grey one.

'At least he's smiling a true smile.'

Kakashi smiled but blushed a little at being caught, "Maa, Iruka-sensei, I'm just watching..."

* * *

~*~

~Author's Notes~

I really like this for some reason. Even though it turned out very different from my normal style because of it being so introspective, or at least it seems that way to me. But I like some of the eccentricities I gave Iruka.

This has inspired me to a three chapter story. I have no idea when the next will be up.

The order of these stories will be,

~1~ Watching

~2~ Waiting

~3~ Acting

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, Review. I worked really hard and appreciate the reviews very much. And any Constructive Criticism is also appreciated.

Thank you for reading!

~Lenea~

~*~


	2. Waiting

~WAITING~

~Summery~

Iruka knows Kakashi watches him like a hawk all day. He also knows that the silver haired pervert likes him. Iruka also knows that he likes Kakashi back, hell he may even love him, and Iruka is growing tired of Waiting for said pervert.

~Rating~  
T for mild cursing.

~Warnings~

Male/Male love also known as Yaoi. If you don't like it then here's a simpler solution than flaming or ranting, just don't read it. Shocking I know. Nothing explicit just pining.

~Disclaimer~  
Oh if I only owned Naruto I could make Kakashi and Iruka make out on screen! Since that'll most likely never happen, Its quite obvious I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto, the lucky s.o.b, does own Naruto.

*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Iruka might not be a jounin. He certainly didn't have the same skill as the elite ninjas. However Iruka was a chunin, a skilled shinobi of konoha, and the day a leaf ninja could not tell they were being watched was they would most likely be killed.

A year and a half ago Iruka knew someone was watching him. He could feel the eyes on him. He knew someone was watching him as he sat in the closed academy grading papers. He could feel the gaze flowing in form the large window to his left. He did not feel a chakra signature, but still he knew someone was there. The feeling should have put him on edge; any shinobi with sense would be weary of someone watching them from the shadows. Yet somehow, the feeling had made Iruka feel safe. The strange gaze made him feel warm almost protected. He happily fell asleep drooling on Konohamaru's mock mission report basking in the warm stare.

Iruka's stalker (by definition) seemed to follow and watch him wherever he went and would only go missing for a few days at a time. The longest time that his stalker was MIA was for two weeks.

For months Iruka silently wondered who the person watching him so intently was. Every time he felt the warm stare he wondered who was on the other end. 'Is it someone with blue eyes? Is it a girl? A guy? Why are they watching me? I wonder what they want. Why do I feel safe when I know someone is watching me?!'

But more than he wondered, he waited.

He waited for the owner of the eyes that constantly watched him to reveal themselves. He waited for a clue to fall out of the sky. He waited for a chakra signature. He waited for a glimpse of his watcher. He waited for a sound, a sight, a feel, a smell, something to identify whoever loitered around the chunin. He simply waited.

Finally, his waiting paid off in the form of a laugh. A simple sound enlightened Iruka to who was watching him so intently.

Iruka had been walking home from the academy, his arms full of reports both from his pregenin and some full fledged ninja whose work looked like pregenins'. (Tsunade thought that grading mission reports and showing where the shinobi kept, for lack of a better term, fucking them up, and making them redo them would make the grown ninja's hand in better reports. Was she ever wrong!)

He had had a terrible feeling he should have teleported home, but he had become accustom to walking home under the warm watchful eye of his 'stalker'.

The wind was whipping outside the academy causing even the mighty oak's branches to bend dangerously in its wake. The small wooden swing that had been attached to the tree was twisting in the winds grasp and weaving around.

Nearing the training field that he always passed on his way home the demonic wind picked up. Before Iruka could readjust the papers against the onslaught of mother nature one single piece of paper had flown out of his tanned grasp. "Crap." He didn't feel like running around after one of his students' papers, however; he realized it may have been a real mission report. "Double crap."

Quickly he placed the other papers on the, thankfully, dry ground and covered them with a good sized rock, and for good measure he bound them with chakra strings. There was no way they could break free now. Then he bounded after the paper that seemed so happy to dance in the wind. He nearly grabbed it once as he leapt head long into he wind. Then fate decided that Iruka should literally eat dirt. He face planted into the grass causing green to smear over his blue pants. It took an hour for the skilled chunin to close his fingers around the free spirited paper. Finally he caught it. Finally his hard work was not in vain.

Iruka's eyes widened and his heart sank, for, "It was blank". He stated it slowly and incredulously. And then he laughed. How could he not? But he stopped when he heard something just above the wind's howl. It was laughter, deep, smooth, some how reminiscent of melted chocolate, laughter. And to Iruka's joy/horror, he knew that laugh, that voice.

Hatake Kakashi.

He now knew who his stalker was. And to make things worse, or better, (Iruka didn't know) it was sharingan Kakashi, the man who Iruka had had a crush on since the chunin exam nominations.

Back to questioning.

'Why is Kakashi following ME? is it a challenge with Gai or something? Why would the guy follow me? Watch ME? Why would I feel safe with HIM watching ME? Maybe he wants revenge for that whole chunin nomination ordeal...'

It took about a month of knowing Kakashi was watching him and him watching Kakashi when they spoke at the missions' desk before he realized why Kakashi was following him.

Iruka figured it out when he saw Kakashi blush, YES, BLUSH! All Iruka said was something about having to teach Kakashi a lesson. Of course Iruka had meant about how to write a proper report. Somehow the phrase must have gotten misconstrued in the theater of the perverts mind. Iruka expected some sex themed comeback but Kakashi just blushed and said, "r…really?" he stuttered. Then he was out the door in a mater of seconds. The scene reminded him of one of his students when they were around their crush.

'Kakashi actually acts like a kid with a crush a lot. Watching them from afar… stuttering, blushing, short conversations then running off… OH KAMI! KAKAHISI HAS A CRUSH ON ME!'

Iruka could have fallen over in complete shock. Okay, he did. Genma didn't even want to know why the chunin was on the ground wearing a blush that could have rivaled a cherry.

Iruka knew Kakashi would follow him but hardly ever spoke a decent conversation. The only thing Kakashi would do in their short conversations would be talk about Naruto or ask Iruka questions or "Hn" at the proper moments. Iruka thought the man was just socially inept, but then the stuttering and blushing combined with the stalking and awkwardness somehow made it seem like a childhood crush.

The thing that truly shocked Iruka though wasn't that the legendary copy nin had a crush on him. He was in shock because it meant that Iruka's own feelings wouldn't be unappreciated. And that made Iruka insanely happy, so happy that for a few days every time he smiled it was a heartfelt smile and not one that he forced himself to wear to ward off the loneliness and pain in his life.

Then his smile began to fall into a look of annoyance. It was obvious the Copy Nin was infatuated, yet he didn't make a move in a freaking year and a half!

So Iruka remained waiting.

He waited for Kakashi to realize that when he turned in his mission reports Iruka always tried to brush his fingers along Kakashi's gloved hand.

He waited for the scarecrow to see him staring back at one of his hiding places.

He waited for the day Kakashi would catch on that when Iruka said "I'm sure your Kunai is really big", he wasn't talking about Kakashi's knife. Though Iruka couldn't really be upset that he didn't understand that, Iruka never did master the art of flirting.

Iruka waited when he knew Kakashi would be gone on a high ranking mission. He waited for the warm safe stare to return. He waited for Kakashi to return safely. He hoped for Kakashi to return safely.

He waited to hear about the great Sharingan Kakashi's death... He waited for tears to fall. He waited, curled up in a ball in his empty bedroom, for a sign that the man he had fallen for may never return. He waited for the pain of never knowing if he and Kakashi could have been anything more than acquaintances.

Iruka waited for when Kakashi did return and had to be sent to the hospital. He waited for him to get better so he could lecture him to be more careful.

He waited for Kakashi, the man who Iruka had grown to love, to show Iruka how he felt.

Iruka would wait for him forever…

Then again that's along time and he was getting a bit…Frustrated.

Sitting at his desk, grading sub-par reports, he sat still waiting, knowing full well Kakashi was up in the oak tree that had a clear view into his classroom. He still waited for Kakashi to make a move or to do something where Iruka could make a move. Waiting for anything that would help quench his rising anger at the copy nin's slowness.

'Why can't he make a move? I swear he has no social skills. All he has to do is ask me out. I'm getting damn tired of waiting for HIM!' Iruka scratched a C- onto his student's report with a little more force than necessary. "That's it! I'm done waiting." Iruka smirked and rose from his desk and quickly teleported to the base of the old oak.

The cool autumn air hit Iruka like a wave. But he could care less about the cold air, for when he looked up into the tree branches he found, like he knew he would, Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, why are you in that tree?" Iruka asked loudly, though any hint of true anger was completely absent.

Kakashi's blue-ish-grey eye snapped down to capture Iruka's. A faint blush appeared just above the edge of the navy blue mask. The contrast was quite pleasing to Iruka. "Maa, Iruka sensei, I'm just watching…"

* * *

~*~

~Author's Comments~

There you have the second installment of the Watching trilogy. Yes I'm certain now it will be a trilogy, its just a matter of how long it takes me to write the third installment. The third chapter is going to be the two actually acting on their feelings. So yeah…

I hope you enjoyed this chapter the next will be out shortly if my muse doesn't take another break.

Please review! Constructive criticism is always appreciated. Flames shall be used for free heating. (It's cold in my house)

Quick question has anyone noticed that there are a lot of Iruka death fics? Don't get me wrong I love a good angst ridden fic and I love one that will make me cry. But seriously It's like Iruka gets picked on to be killed! I even read a Gen/Iru where Iruka dies! And for every 10 Kaka/iru death fics it seems like Iruka is the one who gets killed about 70% of the time! Poor Iruka, poor Kakashi! Is it because we like to see Emo Kakashi? Or is it that people expect Iruka to be the one to die? Either way... They make me cry... and I can't get enough... weird.

Okay enough of my rant.

~Lenea~


	3. Acting

*

~ACTING~

~Summery~  
When your tired of just watching and your even more tired of waiting the only thing left to do is take action. And sometimes you have to just plain act.

~Rating~

T-M

~Warnings~

YAOI, Male/male love, sexual references cursing etcetera, etcetera.

~Diclaimer~

If I owned Naruto this would not be 'fan-fiction'

Masashi Kisimoto holds all copyrights to Naruto and gets all the money we spend on merch.

*

* * *

"Maa Iruka-sensei, I was just watching… uh…" Kakashi smiled though he was sure his blush at being caught observing the easily angered chunin was noticeable over his navey blue mask.

"Really?" Iruka mused. "Any thing interesting?" Iruka asked tauntingly.

Kakashi blushed deeper, "a few things…" he then stood up, hell bent on escaping the embarrassment of trying to get over his tongue tied, awkward, blushing, behavior by running away again. "It was nice to see you Iruka-sensei… I should go… train…" He leapt out of the tree and landed in front of the teacher.

Iruka bit down the urge to shout at the man. "Uh…Kakashi," Iruka left off the honorific purposefully.

"Hn?" Kakashi turned. The silver haired man half expected his heart to be pounding out of his chest like in some old cartoon. "Yes Iruka?" He said the man's name without the usual honorific hesitantly, nearly a question. And yet, it was exciting somehow. Kakashi let himself smile at the way the name rolled off his tongue without the weight of the formality dragging it down. Maybe this was a sign, 'Maybe it's about time I did more than stalk him…'

Iruka blushed, 'I have to do something!' "Would you... I mean Uh…" The bronze man blushed. 'I have no idea what to do! Or what to say for that matter!' Iruka knew that he was in love with the man, and he was about 74% sure that Kakashi at least had a crush on him. Therefore it shouldn't be this hard to say something!

Iruka cleared his throat and tried to fight down his blush, when a wicked idea popped into his head… what if he could use his 'Stalker' to his advantage? "You wouldn't have happened to see anyone around here today have you?" Iruka would just have to act correctly.

Iruka peeked up at the man through his eyelashes. Iruka will admit, he can not flirt, but that doesn't mean he isn't a shinobi who knows how to use his body-language. And he planned on using his timid and shy body-language to it's fullest.

Kakashi nearvously rubbed the back of his head, "Not that I've… er… noticed." 'though admittedly I've been too busy watching you to notice others…' Kakashi mentally whacked himself for allowing his obsession override his observation skills.

Iruka looked crestfallen. He cast his eyes down and began to rub lightly at his scar, a nervous habit he is well aware he has. He made sure to shift nervously… though, the chunin would admit, that wasn't completely because of the act. "I… I'm afraid…" Iruka took in a deep breath and prepared himself, "I'm afraid I might have a stalker."

Kakashi blushed and hoped with all his might that his mask would hide it. "Really?" he tried to act calm, he was a ninja, well versed in killing his emotions and acting like nothing effected him… so why was it so damn hard to do around the pony-tailed man? The last thing Kakashi wanted was for the beautiful man before him to realize that he was his stalker.

Iruka blushed too but pulled his eyebrows together and widened his eyes hoping to portray fear. "Kakashi…We're friends right?"

The jounin was taken aback a bit as well as worried about the terrified expression that crossed the scarred face. "Yes, I suppose we are…" Honestly to the silver haired man it seemed like Iruka would think they hardly knew each other. Besides when Kakashi handed in his reports to the brunet or he spoke with him about Naruto, the two never really spent time together… well time that the chunin knew about.

The tan man let out a large breath. "I was hoping…" Iruka fidgeted and looked around like he was expecting an enemy attack. Mentally Iruka rejoiced at the look of worry that shone in the silver haired man's uncovered eye.

"Iruka are you okay?"

Iruka bit his tongue hard enough to bring tears to his eyes. He had perfected the art of fake-crying years ago, he realized as a young boy that crying on que could help him worm his way out of trouble after a well executed prank. The false tears may have stopped working on most, but he prayed that Hatake Kakashi would be a stupid genius and fall for them hook-line-and-sinker.

"Iruka! W-wh-what's wrong?" Kakashi asked his voice cracking slightly. Iruka smiled, 'Hook-line-and-sinker, sucker.'

"Kakashi I was ho-hoping you could walk me home?"

The older man blushed and backed up a little, "May I ask why?"

Iruka tried his best to give off a 'I'm a cute little bunny, don't hurt me' face. "I was hoping that walking with a Jounin might dissuade someone from causing trouble… normally I wouldn't worry so much but, when I caught a bit of a chakra signature… it was very oppressive. And I guess it's making me a bit paranoid."

Kakashi felt his head spin, he was the only person watching the chunin, and he certainly wasn't sending off an oppressive aura! He would never want to hurt the cute dolphin. Had Iruka sensed him and been frightened? Okay so stalking the man for this long may have been a bad idea. Why couldn't the copy nin just act on his feelings? 'Wait! Maybe I can use this as a chance to spend actual time with him!' Inner! Kakashi screamed. 'Yes! I will use this opportunity wisely! Maybe I can actually grow a pair and ask him out!" Kakashi was sure he had a pair… but it seemed he couldn't use them off the battlefield.

The older nin smiled, "I would be happy to help you, Iruka".

Iruka couldn't keep his eyes from lighting up. "Thank you so much Kakashi." He smiled a true smile and felt like he could fly away! Phase one of his plan had worked. He was now given the chance to spend time with Kakashi and maybe get to act on his feelings.

Kakashi felt his heart begin to pound to the point it should rip out of his chest when he saw one of Iruka's genuine smiles. It was the smile that made it all the way to his eyes seemingly igniting their usual spark into a burning fire.

"I just need to get my stuff…" Iruka turned and began to head back inside.

"I'll go with you," Kakashi began, "never can be too careful". Kakashi didn't want to waste one moment of the legitimate time he had with Iruka.

Iruka smiled again and sighed. He was way too happy to invite his stalker home. He hurriedly packed his messenger bag with the upgraded papers. As he turned to exit through the dark wooden door he was met with a breathtaking sight, Kakashi casually leaning against the doorframe looking at the chunin. To most it would be a normal sight to behold, but to Iruka he could see something in the other man's eye that made him shiver. Iruka wanted to categorize it as love… Iruka wanted it desperately to be love. For if it was, he could die happy just having seen it reflecting in the blue-grey-eye while it was trained on him. He felt his cheeks heat up and the chunin prayed he wasn't deluding himself.

The two exited the building, neither willing to notice how slow the two were moving… prolonging the walk.

"It's a nice night, ne?" Iruka asked softly his cheeks flushing again.

"Yes. I'm almost glad you have a stalker…" Kakashi carefully omitted that he was the stalker.

Iruka bit down the urge to laugh. "It gave me a reason to walk with you on a night this nice." The laugh Iruka had suppressed quickly turned into a hot blush.

"I agree." Iruka sighed, holding his bag tighter. The pair passed a small restaurant and the delicious smell of yakitori and tempura reached the chunin's nose. "Kakashi, I really can't thank you enough for helping me. Please allow me to take you dinner?" the tan dolphin asked sweetly.

Kakashi stopped dead. Did Iruka ask him out? No it was just a friendly offer "You don't have to do that…"

"I insist! As a thank you for walking me home. Besides, I would really appreciate the company." Iruka blushed.

'I could go for some yakitori.'… Wait! Kakashi's paranoid mind chimed in 'what if he just wants to see under my mask? but still… I would like to spend more time with Ruka…' "Really you don't need to do that Ruka…" Whoops! He didn't mean for the nickname to slip out. Kakashi had wanted and expected the chunin to looked shocked. They weren't the best of friends and yet in Kakashi's mind he had already given the man a nickname. The urge to slap himself physically was beginning to become hard to resist.

Iruka's smile broadened, at the sound of the nickname, "C'mon I promise to be good company." Iruka baited shamelessly, his eyes pleading.

Kakashi's resolve… okay he had no resolve when it came to the scarred man, but if he did, it would have cracked under Iruka's pleading eyes… talk about puppy pout power. "I…guess" Kakashi sighed though he was excited he would get more time than planned with his secret love.

Iruka's eyes lit up again. "This place is good." He literally dragged the much-stronger-out-ranking-could-kick-your-chunin-ass-any-day-of-the-week, Copy Nin into the restaurant with the yummy smells erupting out.

Kakashi laughed at the younger man's enthusiasm.

Soon the pair was seated in a corner booth that was out of view from the other customers. The waitress flirted shamelessly with Iruka, much to Kakashi's chargin. Kakashi was surprised that Iruka was able to ignore the killing aura that enveloped the small table. "What will you two gentleman have then?" the blonde haired green eyed girl asked.

Iruka looked at the menu as he ordered. "Chicken Tempura please?"

Kakashi barely glanced at the waitress, "Yakitori."

"oh and a bottle of sake please." Iruka smiled kindly at the waitress.

The blonde had the nerve to lean over slightly drawing attention to two of the assets of her female form, "Anything else you might want?" she made a show of picking up the menu and holding it under said 'assets', "do you see anything you might like?"

Iruka wasn't so dense he didn't know a come on when he heard it. He commended himself on resisting the urge to blush, and smiled, "No thank you".

The woman looked a bit crestfallen. Kakashi was sure with her looks and shameless flirting not many guys turned her down. He almost felt sorry for her, if it hadn't been his Ruka she was trying to dig her claws into, he probably would.

The chunin shook his head as she walked away. Too quickly it seemed she was back with a bottle of warm sake and two cups. Iruka filled them both and slid one to Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled, "Well Iruka, are you trying to get me drunk?"

Iruka immediately blushed, the thought may have crossed his mind. "O-of course not! What do you take me for?"

The jounin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the utterly adorable way Iruka reacted.

Iruka took care not to look as Kakashi downed a cup of sake.

Kakashi noticed Iruka look away, and yet… Kakashi almost wanted Iruka to be nosey like everyone else. But that just wouldn't be like the kind, caring, polite, considerate, Iruka that had caught the Copy Nin's attention in the first place.

The two began laughing and sharing stories of mutual friends. Apparently, Genma really needs to learn to take his senbon out when he's intimate with Raido, less another 'accident' involving Genma's ass cheek and his senbon were to happen.

Soon the food appeared along with one additional poor attempt at Iruka's attention by the blonde waitress.

Iruka looked up at the silver haired man across from him. Iruka really wanted Kakashi to feel comfortable around him. Iruka weighed his options. He could look away but then the older man might inhale his food as he was prone to do and he could harm himself. Iruka didn't want that.

The chunin reached up and slid his hands around to untie and retie his hitai-ate over his eyes. He would only look at Kakashi's face if the jounin wanted him to. He grabbed his chopsticks in a blind attempt to eat.

The scarecrow's eye widened as he watched Iruka cover his eyes. He was giving him the chance to eat in peace… he was truly being considerate. The worry he had before melted away. And yet he wanted Iruak to see his face. He wanted Iruka to see all of him, his heart and soul. A good way to start would be to remove his physical mask. Then he could work on the emotional ones.

How could Kakashi trust Iruka with his heart if he couldn't with his face?

"Iruka, What are you doing?" The jounin smiled.

Iruka blushed, "I thought you… would want to take your time eating. Naruto told me you inhale your food. That's bad for you! You could choke or get ulcers or something. Or I don't know… if showing your face would make you uncomfortable…" Iruka mumbled. "I just thought… yeah."

Kakashi smiled wider, "Thank you for caring". Since the night Iruka had showed such care for the ex-anbu's genin team, Kakashi wished that Iruka would care about him. And with the simple consideration of his feelings and well-being, it became clear that to some degree he did care. "But," The Cyclops began, "I want you to look. Besides, try eating blind and you may end up eating your napkin." Kakashi tugged down his mask until it hung loosely around his neck.

Iruka blushed, was Kakashi really giving him a chance to see the secretive man's face? Hesitating for a minute, the teacher slowly pulled his Hitai-ate off and gasped. Sitting in the booth across from the average chunin was quite possibly the most beautiful face said chunin had ever seen. A strong chin faded into high cheek bones as the scarecrow's plump lips smirked. The strait and angular nose was the perfect size to his other features. The lone scar stretching down the pale cheek,(Paler where the mask normally covered) seemed to only add to the beauty.

"Oh… My…" Iruka's blush deepened.

Kakashi smirked, "What I'm not that terrible looking!"

Iruka's cheeks could seriously rival in color the likes of a well done lobster. "I… I didn't say that! You look very nice." 'Very, very, very, very, HOT and nice.'

Inner! Kakashi was rejoicing at the obvious approval of his true face. That was when it was official. Kakashi knew he wanted Iruka to see him, he wanted Iruka to know him, he wanted the chunin to know how he felt. He wanted to slide his lips over Iruka's. He nearly craved the feeling of Iruka's hands tracing his normally hidden features. Finally, on the way to the sensei's house, Kakashi would finally take action.

Before too long they were both finished and walking towards the house Iruka once shared with his parents. Iruka didn't say anything when he noticed that Kakashi needed no directions and was actually dragging the chunin towards his house. Kakashi was too smart to make a mistake like that. Kakashi was hinting at the fact that he was Iruka's 'stalker'.

The moon was now out in full force as the two came upon the blue-tiled house. The lights were all off in the small home but somehow the outside seemed to glow in the evening light. If Kakashi listened he was sure he could here the ghost's in the old place. He idly wondered why Ruka would stay in a house so filled with memories of the parents he lost. As a young boy Kakashi wasted no time in moving out of the home he had shared with his father, White Fang. Then again the jounin's memories of his childhood home were tainted. To Iruka the house could hold warm memories… not cold visions of blood.

The small porch was dark as the two friends walked up the narrow wooden stairs. Every step seemed to make a hollow thud. Both men were walking slower than before, both wanting a bit more time.

"Again thank you for walking with me Kakashi… I really enjoyed your company." Iruka smiled up into a dark eye and found himself wishing the ever present mask was still down.

"Again I'm most glad to your 'stalker'," Kakashi took in a deep breath and prepared to say, 'so I have to thank myself, but I'd never hurt you I swear...' but Iruka's blush made the words catch in his throat.

Iruka's blush deepened. "I am too it seems." Iruka sighed, "But honestly… I like my stalker".

Kakashi nearly stopped dead. "What?"

Iruka began fishing for his chakra key, once placed in the lock and with a burst of chakra it would undo his set traps. Iruka blushed, he knew if he was ever going to take action beyond acting like an idiot around Kakashi, it would have to be now. "I've never been afraid of my stalker." Iruka found the key and began fiddling with it idly. "and I know I shouldn't be comfortable with someone watching me but I was…"

"Then why?" Kakashi was confused, 'then why have me walk you home?!'

"I wasn't comfortable waiting for them to make a move." Iruka looked up into Kakashi's exposed eye. "I was tired of waiting… so I decided to act."

Kakashi was still a bit confused, "I… Uh… I wonder who was watching you then?" Kakashi half hoped Iruka knew it was him, the other half wanted to run away and hide in fear of the rejection that was quite possible.

Iruka rolled his eyes. "I may only be a chunin but I know when I'm being watched and I'm a good enough ninja to figure out who's been following me for over a year! Kakashi!" the tan man huffed. "

Kakashi took a step back, Iruka knew that he had been the one watching him…'SHIT' Kakashi took another step back, expecting the younger man to be angry or yell or try to beat the tar out of the Copy Nin. Iruka fit the key in the lock and twisted it and added a chakra burst to unlock his home before turning back to the confused man.

Sighing, Iruka took a step towards the copy nin, "I shouldn't like being watched, But I did… and then I figured out who was watching me and I really liked it." Iruak blushed red. "I liked it because I thought maybe my feelings weren't unreciprocated after all… so I tried to flirt I know I'm not good at it but seriously, I wasn't talking about your kunai knife!" he couldn't believe he just said that! His hand flew up to his mouth to cover it in a a vain attempt to cover what he said … However; what was done was done! Iruka had finally taken action, he may have looked like an idiot but he acted on his feelings…yet now he just wanted to run and hide. "I like my stalker... I like you, Kakashi..."

The silver haired jounin was shocked, Iruka knew he had watched him and for how long he'd been watching him. Yet, Iruka allowed him to keep watching him because he enjoyed it? Wait… his feelings… flirting... Iruka actually liked him too? Not only did he have the feelings he had already acted on them… so with out any hesitation, Kakashi decided that action in this situation could save them both from looking like idiots.

Kakashi quickly regained the two steps he lost in fear as he wrapped his arms around the smaller man. "Sounds like your in love with your stalker then Ruka… you know you need to be careful… there are some real perverts out there."

"I know he's a pervert. Kashi." Iruka teased.

"Then I guess I'll just have to stay and protect you then, Ne Love?" Kakashi smirked lowering the navy fabric and peeling it down his strait face. He tried to admit his feelings knowing that slipping one word in didn't do justice to the feeling that was coursing through him as he held the man he watched and wanted for so long.

All Iruka could do was nod weakly before his lips were caught by the lips he'd been waiting for. Some how it seemed to the teacher, that the jounin was much better at acting on his feelings than him.

* * *

~*~

~Author's Comments~

There you have the third and final chapter in what I have come to call the Watching trilogy. Yes I'm that sad.

For the record, I really don't like how this turned out. I just can't figure out what it is! I re-wrote it four times and can't fix it! The ending is odd to me, and the entire piece feels repetitive. All I know is this is definitely not my best work, but it was still fun to write I guess sooo... ~^_^~

Please, Please read and review I really apriciate your comments and any constructive criticism you have to offer! And I really feel like I need it on this piece.

^_^ thank you!

~Lenea~

I was so tempted to name this chapter commiserating, all because of a blink-182 song. ^_^'

~*~


End file.
